Light's confession: the next morning
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Picking up directly after Light's confession. No flames please. Light smiled at the detective now lying in his arms, he wanted to hold him forever, to cherish him. Can he convince L to take the day off and stay with him?
1. Chapter 1

Light woke to find that L was sleeping peacefully in his arms, he smiled but remained still, he wanted L to rest as long as he possibly could. Even in sleep the detective was beautiful and Light had to resist the urge to kiss him while he slept.

Light didn't want to lose this moment, he wanted to etch it into his memory and keep it forever, better yet, he wanted to keep L. To forever be at his side, to hold him, cherish him. He thought back to the night before and L's words.

"I do not form attachments, I am nothing more than a living crime solving-' these words had saddened Light greatly.

"How could anyone tell you that, what kind of cruel person could possibly let you think you're here for one reason, you can do or be anything you want, Ryuzaki. This is your life, live it the way you want to. Let yourself be free, someone like you is too special to have that drilled into your head. I want you to be happy." Light whispered.

"I am happy in this moment Light Yagami, thank you." L said opening his eyes.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Most of it. You are the first person to ever tell me this, and the only one besides watari to wish me happiness. I am grateful to you for that."

"Really, only two in your entire life?"

"Yes." Light felt a twinge of sadness for the detective.

"I'm sorry."

"You do not need to apologize, you cared enough to say it when others did not. That alone is enough." They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"I should also thank you for allowing me to sleep here. I do not sleep very often and when I do it is never for more that between two and three hours at best. Last night I slept from just five minutes after you fell asleep and woke only moments ago while you were speaking to me."

"Good. I'm glad I could help. Maybe now you won't be so short tempered."

"Perhaps, only time will tell."

"Well, if you ever feel like it Ryuzaki, you're welcome to spend the night again, you have an open ended invitation."

"You are very kind to make such an offer."

"I mean it, my room is your room." L smiled faintly.

"be careful what you offer me Light, I just might take advantage of it."

"I'm counting on it." Light said. Another long silence fell over them.

"We should probably get back to work." L said at last.

"Do we have to?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"But isn't this great Ryuzaki, just lying here, nowhere to be, no one to see, can't you take the day off?"

"There are not many reasons I can justify taking an entire day off. I would have to be badly injured to the point that I am unconscious, deathly ill or dead."

"Really?"

"Yes, the last time I had an entire day off was years ago, my appendix ruptured and I was in the hospital for a week. "

"So you had a week off, that's-"

"No. They removed it and I slept the rest of that day and the next morning. By one'o'clock that afternoon, they had me awake "and I was consulting on the case."

"That's crazy, you should have been resting."

"I was lying down while-"

"That's not resting if you still have the pressures of work. Take this morning off, just lay here with me and forget the world for a while." Light suggested.

"Tempting as it is, I-" L was interrupted by his cell phone.

"Who can be calling you so early?"

"Watari." L said getting up to answer.

"Of course. Who else?" Light sighed.

"Yes?" He heard L say in greeting. He watched as the detective frowned and light feltsad for him once more. He sat up and moved in front of him.

"I understand watari, yes." Light tapped L on the shoulder.

"Tell him you're not coming in." He mouthed silently. L waved him away.

"No, when I arrive we can-"

"No, think of yourself for once." Light urged silently.

"I should be-"

"Person, not a machine"

"Watari, I will not be able join you at headquarters today, I apologize, I will be keeping a closer eye on Light for the time being." Light smiled.

"No, I am fine. Yes Watari I am sure. I will contact you if it becomes necessary." L hung up the phone and placed it on the table.

"You are a bad influence Light."

"You deserve this. Forget the taskforce, my father, Watari, everyone. Just be Ryuzaki no, be L. Be who you are, no hiding."

"Watari has cameras all around this apartment Light."

"In here?"

"No."

"Well then, we'll be fine. We'll spend most of the time in here, we'll have to leave the room once in a while to eat and let Watari see you're alright, but I want today to be relaxing and forgetting suspects, detective work. Let's just be two people who care about each other. All that exsists is this apartment, you and me."

"That is exactly what I would expect from Kira, he would want to distract me from finding his identity. Should I take this as a-"

"Take this as a friend trying to get to know you."

"There is not much to know. I am not an interesting person."

"I disagree. We just have to get you to experience new things, find out what you like."

"I do not like much of anything."

"Only because you don't know what's out there, aside from your 'calling' is this what you want to do for the rest if your life?"

"All I have ever done is work, I should be working now." Light pulled him close.

"L, right now, you and I are the only ones in the world, think of it that way. Come lie down, It's still early.

"I -"

"I'll hold you real close if you come lie down." L hesitated.

"Nothing else."

"No." L once again found himself lying in Light's arms, his head resting on light's chest.

"This is better than working isn't it, to lay here and forget all our worries for a while?"

"I cannot forget about the Kira investigation, it must be-"

"Can I try something with you?" Light asked.

"No. You said we were not going to-"

"We aren't on the same page here, let me show you, if you don't like it, I won't do it again." L nodded and light pressed his lips against L's.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Light grinned and kissed him again, more lovingly this time. Light soon found out that L was a fast learner as he began to return the affectionate gesture.

"Glad you didn't go in today Ryuzaki?" Light asked as they pulled away.

"I could learn to appreciate a day off here and there.' L admitted, the truth was that he was enjoying being loved and cared for, he planned on holding onto it as long as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

When Light opened his eyes for the second time that day, it was to find several missed calls from his father and L once more asleep at his side.

Light carefully shifted on the bed and decided to return his father's call.

"Light, is everything alright Watari has been trying to contact L for the past hour, we have a new lead on the Kira case and he needs to speak with him immediately."

"Everything's fine, he's working on the computer." Light lied as he looked at the sleeping detective beside him.

"Good. I'll tell Watari and you tell Ryuzaki to contact him right away."

"I'll do that." Without another word light's father hung up. Light sighed.

"Damn Kira case." He muttered.

"Hey Ryuzaki, we need to get up now. Watari's been trying to call you and my father called me like a million times. L stirred slightly.

"Come on, I know It's not that easy when you're comfortable but if we don't. they're going to be suspicious." Light reached out and began to run his fingers through L's hair affectionately before kissing his cheek softly.

"Ryuzaki..."

"Must I?" L didn't bother to open his eyes before replying.

"Unless you want Watari to come looking for you. I'd say yes."

L reluctantly returned Watari's call. Light leaned back and listened.

"Yes Watari?' Light shook his head, by the look on L's face, he was receiving some upsetting information.

"Yes, I understand- no Watari I am safe, I was concentrating on my work." A long pause followed and Light's heart broke as he watched the sadness in L's eyes increase.

"Thank you Watari, I will see you later tonight. No. I promise you that I am well. I-' Light grabbed the phone and closed it.

"You realize that by doing that you have caused the very suspicion you were telling me about." L warned.

"Come on, let's go into the kitchen and get something to eat. He'll see you and everything will be fine." Light led L from the room and into the kitchen.

"I don't keep many sweets Ryuzaki, but there should be something here you'll eat." Light pulled open the fridge and peered inside.

"But we do have some strawberries. I like them from time to time too." Light brought the bowl to the table.

"You can have them, I'm sorry I don't have much to offer. If I knew I'd be chained to you like this i could have gotten-"

"There is no need to apologize Light, this will be fine. If I need to I can have Watari bring something." L said biting into a piece of fruit.

Light smiled as L as the detective ate.

"You know Ryuzaki, you're really-"

"I am what Light Yagami?" L interrupted motioning to the camera with his eyes, light followed his gaze and saw the device from the corner of his eye.

"A great detective and I'm really glad we got to work together."

"Yes, it seems we make a very efficient team indeed. It saddens me to have you on the suspect list. You are the only one I have ever called a friend."

"What are you up to L?" Watari narrowed his eyes as he watched the screen.

"What is it?" Mr Yagami asked.

"L's behavior isn't consistent with what I consider to be his normal routine and furthermore, he does concentrate very hard on his work but he doesn't miss phone calls. I'm going down there." The old man stated before leaving. Mr. Yagami turned back to the screen to find them both gone.

Light and L sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong Ryuzaki?" Light wrapped and arm around him.

"I find the problem difficult to explain, I was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable in front of the camera. Perhaps it is because I know Watari can see me there and I have not been truthful with him."

"I see, you don't feel right about lying to him. I can understand that. Everything's going to be okay."

"Light, I think I should go-" Light cut him off with a kiss and gently leaned him back.

"If you want to go,I'm not going to stop you. I'll stand beside you no matter what Ryuzaki."

"You have no choice but to go, we are still chained to each other." L pointed out.

"That's not what I mean. I was trying to tell you that you won't have to do this and feel alone. I love you L." Light was now leaning over the detective now lying on the bed.

"Lovell."

"What?"

"The 'L' for my first name, Lovell." Light smiled.

"It's beautiful. If you think I'm Kira, why would you tell me?"

"To prove something to myself I suppose."

"I see."

"Yes, it was chosen by someone in my life that cares very deeply for me. It means beloved wolf cub."

"You said someone, it wasn't your parents?"

"I am not yet ready to give you those details."

"Fair enough. Come on, let's go talk to Watari." Light stood up, pulling L with him and embracing him before the two exited the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Light walked close to L, he wished he could help him feel better. Slowly, Light reached out his hand, gently grasping L's causing the detective to turn around.

"It's going to be fine Ryuzaki, Watari cares about you, I'm sure he'd understand."

"You do not know Watari, I have become quite a disappointment." Light pulled him into a hug.

"No, I never want you to say that Ryuzaki, not ever. It hurts me to see you feel this way."

"Light, I-"

"What's going on here?" Watari asked. L nodded to Light who released him.

"Watari, I have done a terrible thing, I have lied to you and I apologize, I know that once trust is broken it is never easy to get back and I never intended to do such a thing." L bowed his head.

"What are you talking about L?"

"Earlier i told you that I would not be coming in because I wanted to keep closer watch on Light. That was a lie, I wanted to spend time with him, he has taught me a valuable lesson, also when I said that I was concentrating on my work and so I did not answer your phone call." Watari stared at him in disbelief.

"Why would you lie to me?"

"Because I am...a person, not a machine and I was hoping for sometime off. I knew you would not approve."

"Time..off?"

"Yes." L answered. Light stepped forward.

"It's my fault, I pushed him into this. Watari, Lovell-"

"What did you call him?" Watari asked angrily.

"I-" light began before L interrupted.

"He called me by my name."

"So I hear, but why would he know that?"

"Because I told him. Light Yagami is a friend Watari, you may not trust him, but trust me. You realize that I am capable of caring for myself."

"I think It's time that you and I talked L. Light will go back into confinement and you-"

"Watari-"

"Enough." L bowed his head, he felt Light touch his shoulder.

"It's okay."

"No." L said.

"What was that?" Watari asked.

"No, it is not. You and I will talk, however, you will not put Light back in that room, this is my investigation Watari, you have never questioned me before." L said sternly.

"You've never lied to me like this before."

"I understand that, but you must understand that-"

"I will not be argued with. As far as investigations go, you've been able to do everything you wanted and no one stopped you, this is where I draw the line. Let's go." Watari demanded. After placing light in confinement, Watari took L aside.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?"

"That I needed to prove something to myself."

"Prove What Lovell, how quickly you could be killed?"

"I understand why you are upset, but if Light really is Kira-" L stopped and bowed his head.

"Go on." Watari encouraged.

"I would die anyway, my heart would be broken." Watari sighed and hugged him.

"I only want to protect you, I'm sorry I lost my temper, I don't want to lose you, it scares me to think something could happen to you." L rested his head on Watari's shoulder feeling ashamed of himself.

"I practically raised you. If I-"

"You cannot protect me from everything, you are a good man and I can never thank you enough for all you have done. Please forgive me for disrespecting you."

"Just promise me you won't be so careless again."

"I promise to try."


	4. Chapter 4

It was late afternoon when the door to the confinement room opened and L entered.

"Ryuzaki, what-"

"Watari and I spoke and I have decided that you can come out now."

"You decided?"

"That's correct." Light smiled.

"I would like for you to come with me." L said turning back to the door and exiting. Light followed, he could tell L was upset, and it was painful for him to see. Light couldn't help but want to comfort his Lovell. He reached out a hand to grasp the detective's as he had earlier only for L to pull away without a word. They climbed a set of stairs and found themselves outside on the roof, L stopped and turned to him.

"Why did you bring us up here?" Light asked.

"Because there are no cameras and I really enjoy being up here. I need to talk to you about something very important, what I have to say is going to hurt me beyond anything you can imagine." L looked away.

"Whatever it is, I'll be here for you, we're a great team remember?"

"I remember many things. Light, I know who you are." Light stared at L for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"You are Kira."

"This again Lovell?"

"Will you deny it?" Light had only one choice.

"Yeah Lovell, I am. How long have you known?"

"Soon after I met you. Thank you for not lying to me. You do realize that you just gave a confession?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't- you look so hurt and I meant it when I said I love you and that I wanted to hold you."

"I know you did, I love you too, you taught me so much in just one night."

"I guess Watari and the taskforce should be here anytime to take me in."

"No. They don't know about this meeting, I wanted to see if you would tell me the truth and you have. I want you to do something for me light, please?"

"I'll do anything for you, just say what you need."

"My last name is Lawliet, Light, I want to stop you from killing, however I cannot bring you to justice, I have failed. You kill using only a face and name, I have given you mine. I want you to kill me." Tears were visible in L's eyes. Light's heart sank.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because after what I have done, as well as my feelings for you, I cannot live with-" Light pulled him into a hug.

"No, I can't do that Lovell, I love you too much to do that. Whatever you have to do, even if that means carrying out your plan to-"

"I do not have the heart to turn you in Light, but I cannot allow you to continue."

"I'm sorry I put you in this position, I could never hurt you."

"If you will not end my life, and I cannot take you in, there is one option left."

"What's that?"

"Stop it. I know you are not acting alone, allow the taskforce to take them, the world would be better without crime, that is correct, you are going about it the wrong way, I will protect you as much as possible but I cannot do that if you keep going down your current path. Should you continue and allow me to live, I feel that I would die of a broken heart." Lovell's words felt like a hundred daggers being thrust into Light's chest.

"I couldn't have that Lovell, I love you way too much to let anything happen to you. I'll stop for you." He vowed, there wasn't anything he wouldn't give for L.

"Swear it." Light kissed him lovingly.

"I swear it on my life." L stayed in light's arms for a long time, he believed his promise. A while later, Mr. Yagami and Watari appeared, they watched the two in shock.

"What the hell is going on up here?" The police chief asked. Light released L startled by the voice.

"L, why-"

"Please Watari, allow me to explain. After carefully analysis, I have concluded that Light Yagami is not Kira."

"It's about damn time." Mr. Yagami said feeling relieved.

"You're sure?" Watari's voice was soft and kind.

"I am." Light turned to L and smiled.

"Should we tell them?"

"I have a feeling that Watari knows, though it is only fair to inform your father."

"Inform me of what?" Watari smiled faintly.

"That I love L very much and I hope you can accept that."

"My dear L, are your feelings the same?"

"Yes Watari, I have found love, are you upset with me?" The old man shook his head.

"If Light makes you happy, and you're sure he's not Kira, I am happy for you."

"Are you okay with this?" Light asked his father.

"You're my son, I want the best for you, if Ryuzaki is best right now, I can't stop you." Light hugged L again.

"We still have work to do, Kira is still out there, can I persuade the two of you to come down and help us?" Watari asked.

"Of course Watari, that is the reason we came to Japan in the first place. Light, are you still with us?" Light looked into L's eyes.

"Always." He replied as the group reentered the building.


End file.
